1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing partially hydrophobic metal oxide particles.
2. Background Art
Silylated silicas, as described for example in EP 0 686 676, are used routinely as rheological additives in nonaqueous polar resin systems. In water-based resins, however, their use is disadvantageous, since as a result of their pronounced hydrophobicity it is virtually impossible to incorporate them into the aqueous phase, and as a result of their strong propensity to depart the aqueous phase, tend toward flocculation and separation.